


You've Got the TV

by phanicatthekidsarentalright (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Awkward, Fluff, Phan - Freeform, Phandom - Freeform, TATINOF, Tour, Tour Bus, close platonic tho, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/phanicatthekidsarentalright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is feeling slightly homesick while on tour, so he uses Phil's room's TV as an excuse to be close to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Got the TV

It was a normal night for Dan Howell, successful YouTuber, radio host and awkwardly tall twenty-four-year-old. He was comfortably resting on his bed, laptop open, fingers poised on his mousepad as he scrolled through Tumblr. Normally, this would be a content situation for Dan. Not tonight.

No, tonight he was not lying on the familiar checkered bedspread to match his personality. There was no amber lamp glowing beside him, no butt chair across the room, no cartoon drawing of him and Justin Bieber to his right. He was on a bus, in an unknown part of an unknown country, trusting a driver he’d only met a few hours previous. Nothing about this situation was familiar.

Dan was grateful, of course, for the incredible journey that was to come along with The Amazing Tour is Not on Fire. Touring around England had been one of the greatest experiences of his life so far, and he had no doubt the USA leg would be just as exhilarating, if not more. This time there were more stops, more meet and greets, more shows and more travelling. He couldn’t help but feel a little frazzled.

The only constant in his life at this point was Phil. Phil Lester, fellow YouTuber, radio host and awkwardly tall Brit. Not to mention Dan’s best friend of nearly seven years and flatmate of nearly five. Dan knew that if Phil was with him, simply in the same room as him, the bus would start to feel a lot more like home. But who was he, a twenty-four-year-old, to go crawling to his older friend whining about being homesick? No, no way was he going to do that. He didn’t want Phil to think he was some child.

But as the minutes passed, the longing feeling didn’t pass. Dan even tried watching some of his and Phil’s videos just to get a taste of what their London flat looked like; as if he’d forget if he stayed away too long. Eventually, he couldn’t take it. He slammed his laptop shut in frustration and stood up, steadying himself briefly before romping through the room and hallway across to Phil’s closed door.

He knocked twice, almost timidly, but he knew Phil would’ve heard. “Come in!” The familiar voice chirped. Dan exhaled in relief, opening the door and smiling warmly at Phil. “Look who it is!” Phil grinned, setting his laptop aside. Dan chuckled nervously and readjusted his fringe.

“You know, it’s still not fair that you get the TV,” Dan said, feigning annoyance and moving to sit down next to Phil. “I have binge watching needs too!”

Phil shook his head, laughing. “I thought we’d settled this, Dan. I’m the oldest.”

Dan rolled his eyes. “I still think we should’ve gone with the rock, paper, scissors option. Or a Mario Kart tournament. Much fairer.”

“You only liked those options because you know you would’ve won!” Phil complained, reaching over to grab the TV remote.

“Hey, rock, paper, scissors is all down to chance. And you beat me in our Mario Kart video, so you never know!” Dan chuckled, suddenly feeling much more relaxed and comfortable. The expected effect of Phil’s company.

Changing the topic, Phil switched on the TV. “So what did you want to watch?”

Dan looked to his right and smiled at his best friend. “American Horror Story? You brought the DVD with you, right?”

Phil smiled back and nodded. They settled into a comfortable silence, the proximity relaxing Dan and the entertainment engulfing him and distracting him as he felt himself drifting off. When Phil noticed his younger friend’s eyes fluttering shut, he turned off the TV and lights and crawled under the cover’s next to Dan. Just as he too was drifting off, he heard the boy next to him speak.

“Phil?”

“Mm?”

“I lied before. I didn’t come in here just to watch TV.”

“I know.”

Dan’s eyes opened suddenly, and he frowned. “What do you mean?”

“Dan, it’s okay to be homesick. I’m feeling it too. You didn’t have to cover it up.”

Dan laughed nervously. “Oh…yeah. Okay. Thanks. So, do you want me to go back to my room now? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable or anything.”

“No, don’t. I don’t think being apart is going to help either of us right now.” Phil chuckled, moving closer to Dan.

“Yeah…you’re probably right. Thanks, Phil. Love you.” Dan grinned sleepily, closing his eyes again.

Phil smiled. “Love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for reading! you can check out my main tumblr (twentydanphilots) or my sideblog for fics (twentydanfics) and come say hi :)


End file.
